


Reach Out and Touch

by ragingrainbow



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Harry whines, fucking </i>whines<i>, his hand moving to rub his inner thigh even though Nick could do nothing about it if he did touch himself right now. </i></p><p><i>“Nick. </i>Please<i>.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Meme Prompt: Harry/Nick, Phonesex.

Harry sighs and picks up his phone again. He glares at it. 3.11am. Which means it’s only been seven minutes since the last time he checked. And he has less than five hours before wake-up call. 

He needs to sleep. He feels totally knackered. But his mind is running a mile a minute and jet-lag is catching up on him in the worst way. 

He figures if it’s the middle of the night in LA it must be mid morning or so in London - he seems to remember that evening in LA was an ungodly hour in London, at least - so he takes his chances and presses speed dial. 

It barely completes the second ring before Nick picks up. 

“Hi love?” 

Harry breathes out slowly, feeling his tense limbs loosening a little just from hearing Nick’s voice. 

“Hello.” 

“You alright?” 

Harry sighs softly, rubbing one hand over his eyes. 

“Tired.” 

There’s a slight pause on the line. 

“You’re in LA? It’s the middle of the night, no?”

“Yeah,” Harry says quietly, then drops his voice further. “I miss you.” 

He suddenly wants nothing more than to curl up in Nick’s arms and just _be_ , without obligations and a schedule and thousands of miles between them. 

“Miss you too, love. Just two more weeks, yeah?” 

Harry nods, then adds a soft “yes” since Nick obviously can’t see him. If he is pouting a little, no one needs to know. 

“Are you pouting?” 

Except Nick, apparently. 

“No?” 

“Hey, no pouting, Harold. Not when I’m not there to kiss it away.” 

Harry smiles in spite of the pain in his chest. It’s been a couple of days with conflicting schedules and nothing but texts, and it feels good to at least hear Nick’s voice. 

“What’cha gonna do about it?” 

Nick laughs, high-pitched and mirthful, and it unravels the knot in Harry’s chest. 

“Do I have to get on the next plane out to come and spank you, Harold?” 

It’s a joke, of course it is, they don’t even really _do_ that but it’s been so many long, long weeks and Harry can’t stop the sudden intake of breath and- 

“Oh. Harry?” 

“Yeah?” Harry does his best to sound normal, presses the base of his free hand against his cock. 

Nick’s response isn’t really what Harry was expecting. 

“Have your handsfree?” 

Harry hesitates for a moment. They’ve done this before, of course, but he always feels oddly shy about it. It’s easier for him to show than it is to tell. 

“In my bag. I could-?” 

“If you want.” 

Nick sounds deceptively casual, but Harry can tell he is feeling a bit awkward too. It makes Harry feel a little braver.

“Hang on.” 

He stretches out on his back when he gets back on the bed, absentmindedly rubbing circles on his stomach. His skin breaks into goosebumps under his touch. 

“Okay.” 

Nick doesn’t ask if he’s naked because, hey, Nick _knows_ him. Which is good, Harry never thought ‘what’re you wearing?’ lines were particularly sexy. 

“Are you- I mean -” 

Nick is the one who fumbles now, and it gives Harry confidence, just like it does when they’re in the same room. He always loved how easily they can support each other. 

“I’m laying on the bed,” he supplies, “ _huge_ bed, on my back. Shit, Nick, getting hard already just imagining you here.” 

He hears Nick sucks in a breath, and when he speaks again it’s with an air of confidence that makes Harry melt into the bed. 

“Yeah, oh, if I was there I’d be on my hands and knees over you, I’d kiss you, your neck, down your chest, tease your nipples a bit...”

Harry brings a hand up to his lips, slides it down his throat and over to his right nipple, flicks a blunt nail over it and gasps. His other hand is resting on his stomach, inching down a little, but not touching yet. 

“Sensitive?” 

“Yeah - Christ - been too long...” 

“I know how you are when you get home, arching up against me as I kiss and bite my way down your stomach-” 

Harry does arch off the bed just imagining it, his body easily recalling what Nick's touches feel like. 

“-and I’d tease, of course, skipping your cock and moving onto your thigh instead-” 

Harry whines, fucking _whines_ , his hand moving to rub his inner thigh even though Nick could do nothing about it if he did touch himself right now. 

“Nick. _Please._ ”

“Jesus. Harry.” 

Nick’s voice is suddenly hoarse, and Harry is pretty sure Nick is wanking himself. He’s left rutting into the air, the hand on his stomach falling onto the sheet and gripping it, wishing he could wrap his fingers around Nick’s cock instead. 

“Yeah, I would - _fuck_ \- I’d give you what you want ‘cause you’re so _pretty_ , Harry, so pretty like that, your body begging for it. Oh-” 

Nick finishes on a gasp and he’s panting now, quick and dirty into Harry’s ears. Harry closes his eyes as he wraps his hand around his own cock, and Nick’s breathing in his ears brings him close impossibly fast. 

“Can’t - _Nick_ \- I’m gonna-” 

“Yes - yes- do it- do - _Harry_ -”

Harry can only hear his own choked off cry as he comes, body arching off the bed, searching for another body that’s not there, but right now he feels too good to care. When he comes back to himself Nick’s breathing is already slowing, and _that’s_ new, usually Nick lasts quite a bit longer than Harry. In person, at least.

“Wow,” Harry says, when he feels confident enough that his voice works. 

There’s a box of tissues on the nightstand, and he grabs a few to wipe at the sticky mess on his hands and stomach. 

“Yeah. Think you can sleep now?” 

Harry snorts as he throws the wad of tissues in the general direction of where he thinks the bin was. 

“Yeah. Yeah I wouldn’t say I’ll have any problems.” He slips back under the duvet, finds that he’s already being pulled towards sleep.

Nick hums on the line and Harry smiles. He feels a lot lighter than he did before this phone-call, like he can actually survive another two weeks relatively unscathed. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, snuggling further into the duvet. 

“Love you too. Now sleep. I’ll stay on the line ‘till you’re asleep.” 

Harry can hear the fondness in Nick’s tone, and it makes him feel more loved than Nick’s words ever could. 

Harry falls asleep with Nick’s steady breathing in his ears. When he wakes up a few hours later he feels impossibly well rested.


End file.
